The Choices Left to Us
by Ficalicious
Summary: After being bewitched and finding herself in a magical coma, Sookie is at the mercy of two vampires and a Shifter. They are trying to help her. But the cure isnt quite what any of them expected. Eric/Sookie/Bill/Sam. Warnings for mention of rape.
1. A Pain Born of Blood and Death

**The Choices Left to Us**

**Summary: This one is again a mix of books and show. Probably more show, but expect some book references. The story is taking place immediately after a battle with witches. It is not necessarily the witch battle from the books, but a battle nonetheless.**

**Sookie has been bewitched and needs urgent medical care, only the cure is not what Eric, or Bill had expected. This chapter is rated R for violence and some sexual reference but later chapters will be rated HARD NC17! This story becomes a foursome with Eric/Bill/Sookie/Sam so be warned. If that doesn't float your boat don't read it. Reviews make the world go round so get some good Karma happening!**

The air stank of blood.

The walls were covered with it. The carpet stained. The furniture soaked.

Bodies littered the room.

Some were disintegrating. Some were not.

It was a tapestry of carnage.

Eric stood, tall and fierce; fangs out and dripping with liquid red velvet. His muscles glistened in the harsh overhead light. He was tense. Coiled. Ready for attack. His piercing blue eyes darted from decimated body to torn limb. He was hard; throbbing; pulsing; invigorated from the fight, the bloodshed.

The room was eerily silent. After the cacophony of the battle his ears rang with the deafening quiet. Those who had not survived were lying in piles of their own demise. Those who lived had fled, or were playing dead, waiting for a safe time to remove themselves from the scene.

Eric's mouth was dripping blood. He spat; removing the last traces of witch from his tongue. The bitterness of the blood, the tainted magic riddled life force repulsed him. He felt it attacking him, even though the witch that bore it was long dead. The blood itself was like a cancer, malignant, waiting to strike.

As his senses realigned, calmed from the fight, he took in his surroundings. He assessed the damage to his ranks. Who had survived.

Pam was feeding off a young warlock; the boy struggling feebly against the determined vampire. He soon stopped.

Chow had disappeared, chasing after several witches trying to flee.

Compton was bloodied, holding a head by its hair in his fist. His shirt was torn and burnt. He, too, was intently scanning the room. It took a second for Eric to realise what for. And then he propelled into action.

"Sookie?" The word was raw, his throat burning from the vile elixir it had tasted. He tried again. "Sookie?" Louder now, not panicked, but far from the calm exterior he usually exhibited. He kicked aside a shrivelling corpse. Raising his nose to the air he attempted to extract her scent from amidst the blood and aroma of death. It was faint, but it was there.

He glanced at Compton. Bill had unceremoniously thrown aside the head and had picked up Sookie's scent. He looked at Eric and nodded, indicating that Sookie still lived. Although Eric had duped Sookie into sucking his blood, along with a bullet, the link between them was weak. He had not yet had the chance to fully consummate a bond with the talented telepath.

The two vampires worked their way across the room, tossing bodies aside with little care. Eric felt his senses reeling from the cocktail of blood. His every instinct was telling him to kill, to drink. But a deeper instinct was pushing to the forefront. Find Sookie.

It was Bill that found her. He tore a mutilated body off the girl and reached to hold her. As Eric approached he saw the dark haired vampire pull back his hands, his face a feral grimace.

Eric moved quickly, carelessly using arms, chests, dead faces, as stepping stones to reach Sookie. He dropped to his knees over the girl and took in the horrific sight that awaited.

She was contorting. Her body bowing, bending and stretching until it looked hardly human. She was soaked in blood. His keen nose told him that only some of it was her own. The majority had oozed from the corpse that had shielded her. Her matted hair was singed in places, reeking of magic. Her hands were harsh claws, digging into the once plush and luxurious carpet. Her eyes shut tight, her face a grimace.

"Sookie?" Eric called to her, reaching out and grabbing her shoulders. She did not respond. Her body maintained its vile dance. "Sookie!" He did the only thing one could do in such circumstances. He shook her.

Sookie's muscles were so constricted that not even her head wobbled. It was similar to shaking a plank of wood. Eric growled, his hands tightening around stiffened flesh.

"She needs a doctor," Eric heard Compton say, his voice shaking. Despite everything, it was clear that Compton cared for the girl. Eric pushed that thought back. It was not in his interests to be finding positives in Bill Compton's nature.

"And what could a human doctor do for her? This is magic. Fucking witches!" Eric hissed, sarcasm lacing his tone. He was losing himself. His feelings for the girl getting the better of him.

"Dr Ludwig," was all Bill said before forcing himself to step back. The sight of Sookie in such a state was hurting him beyond the point of speech. He needed to remove himself if he would not be allowed to help.

Eric seemed to mull Bill's suggestion over. It was clear that magic had caused Sookie's state. And a healer with a magical background may be needed to remove it. He nodded to himself, his bloodstained hand caressing Sookie's anguished face.

"Pam," Eric called. Across the room the blond southern belle threw aside the young boy she had so enthusiastically drained and she moved to her Maker's side.

"Yes Eric?" Her usually dry voice was empty. She realised the fine line the Viking was precariously perched upon.

"Call Ludwig. Tell her to come to the Residence Inn, on Monkhouse Drive. We will be there." Eric glanced at Bill, speaking volumes with his eyes.

Upon turning his attention back to Sookie he found her foaming at the mouth. His lips pulled back in a snarl and his features settled in grim determination. He moved to lift Sookie.

"And Pam?"

"Yes Eric?"

"Tell her to hurry."

Without further discussion he lifted Sookie's stiff form, attempting to curl her into his body, to shield her from further pain. It was harder than he had expected. He looked to Compton.

"Come." He commanded, propelling over the field of corpses and exiting the scene of destruction. Bill followed closely behind, leaving Pam on her cell phone.

A beautifully fierce woman standing in a field of blossoming red.


	2. Tensions Broken

**The Choices Left to Us: Tensions Broken**

**Eric and Bill have gotten Sookie to safety. But does Doctor Ludwig's prognoses just make things worse? Can they work together to save Sookie? Can she be saved? Rated R. **

Clouds muddied the sky as Eric paced outside the old inn. Thunder was rumbling in the distance and he thought it fitting that on a night such as this Sookie may very well die. Death was always associated with storms, he pondered. And more people died in hospitals on stormy nights than any other night.

He growled as he paced, a deep rumbling resonating in his chest. He could feel the vibration of it tremor through the girl in his arms.

Sookie had not regained consciousness, had not opened her eyes, and had all but ceased all signs of life. Her limbs were still constricted, tensed; her face frozen in a mask of pain. But there was nothing to suggest she lived still. Nothing, except her heartbeat hammering in her chest and her blood raging through her veins.

Eric had sent Compton inside procure them a room. The younger vampire had argued. Eric had won. He knew that the receptionist would not ask too many questions about a vampire covered in blood. She would, however, ask about the girl in Eric's arms. The receptionist would be easier to glamour, the less she saw.

An eternity later, Bill emerged dangling a set of keys. Eric was at his side in an instant.

"There was only one room available. Light tight. Around the back." Bill's voice was tight. Strained. Eric could sense the rage bubbling below the surface, ready to explode. Molten hot anger seeped through Bill's eyes. Anger at the witches. Anger at Eric for taking charge. Anger at himself for ruining his chance with perfection.

Bill led the way to the room; a nicely decorated, if dated suite. There was one queen sized bed situated against the far wall. Two couches faced each other to one side and against the nearest wall was a small kitchenette in pale blue laminate. The scent of lavender was overwhelming.

Eric moved to the bed, pulling back the clean bedspread with one hand and gently placing Sookie onto its soft surface.

"Call Pam," he said over his shoulder. Bill was standing in the kitchenette, wary, unwilling to leave. "Tell her the room number."

He caressed Sookie's face in his palm, willing her to open her eyes. He could hear Bill's slow drawl in the distance, talking to Pam. It had always annoyed him, Bill's accent. After all this time, why could he not acclimate and take on a less _southern _sound. He gave the impression of being a small town hick. Which, Eric mused, was exactly what Bill was. Despite all intentions of _mainstreaming, _Bill was just as backwards as he had been the day he was turned.

Eric loathed that. And resented it, in a twisted way. In all his many years wondering the world he had changed as a matter of survival. The years he spent with Godric had taught him a great many thing. To survive was to fit in. No matter where they were, what the politics were, what wars were being fought. Always be someone who was meant to be there.

He couldn't count the number of dead languages he spoke, the number on extinct countries he had travelled. Dead. Like him. And yet, he was still here, more a part of society than even Sookie. He was making the world work for him.

And perhaps that was why he resented Bill Compton, small town vampire. Bill was young. His life as a vampire was still fresh, new. There was much that Bill had yet to see, to learn, to lose. When the vampires came out of the coffin Bill had no longer had to try to fit in. He settled straight back into the niche he had carved as a human. His home was still in Bon Temps, as he had left it. Even some of his family remained, although distant.

Eric couldn't even remember where his home had been, though he had searched for it. There was no family of his remaining. None that could be traced. Even his Maker was gone now; tired of wandering the earth endlessly.

Yes, Eric had been truly alone. Until he had met Sookie. Whether it had been the urge to have power over the girl, or the wish to take what was Bill's, Eric had felt a pull drawing him to the girl. And now feelings that he had long forgotten were stirring inside him.

And he hated it.

He was drawn from his reverie by a tap at the door. He looked to Bill. The dark vampire nodded and moved cautiously to the hard wood door. His hand resting on the handle he called out.

"Who is it?"

"Dr Ludwig. Open the damn door!" A bitter voice hissed on the other side. Eric raised an eyebrow and nodded again. Bill swung open the door and allowed the dwarfed doctor entrance.

Dr Ludwig hobbled over to the bed, zeroing in on Sookie and putting her bag down.

"Bring me a chair," she growled at Eric. He stared at her for a moment, processing her request, before rising and retrieving one of the chairs from the dining table.

Ludwig climbed onto the chair and leant over Sookie, inspecting her face, her tensed limbs.

"She's been cursed. Witch's work, looks like." Ludwig reached into her bag and pulled out all manner of strange instruments. Eric watched closely, his body tensed and concerned. Ludwig was good, but she could only do so much.

Bill watched from the doorway. He made no move to go to Sookie, or the bed. He made no offer of help. He felt certain that even if he did Eric would send him back again, like a naughty dog. He was bitterly reminded of when Sookie had been attacked by the maenad. Ludwig had aided them then, too. Yet Bill and Eric's places had been reversed. Bill had been the lover, Sookie's boyfriend, the blatantly concerned one hovering at her side. Eric had been the calm one, suppressing his emotions in the background.

He couldn't be sure of their relationship, but Bill was certain that Eric and Sookie had seen each other more than once since Jackson. Bill often saw Eric's car pulling out of Sookie's driveway late at night. And he had caught the blond vampire's scent in the woods surrounding Sookie's house several times when he himself had been prowling, keeping a watchful eye on the woman he still loved.

His nostrils flared as he saw Ludwig tear Sookie's clothes from her body. There was little compassion in the Doctor's movements, yet she was gentle as she could be. There were several wounds on Sookie's body; harsh red streaks, black welts, burns and blisters. Bill cringed at the thought of the damage Sookie endured because of their vampire ways. Ludwig covered them in a foul smelling powder, coating the wounds and sealing them. Bill's eyes widened as he saw the wounds healing, much as they did when subjected to vampire blood.

Ludwig must have seen his expression.

"The powder is laced with vampire blood. Heals almost anything." She was curt, perfunctory. She turned back to her work. Pulling a heavy, ancient book from her bag she flipped through the pages. Eric was beginning to pace; the doctor's calm, slow manner driving him insane.

"It's a curse alright," Ludwig spoke suddenly. "Glacius insquequo solvo est instituo." Her wiry fingers poked into Sookie's frozen muscles.

"What does that mean?" Bill spoke. He knew that Eric understood Latin, but he had never learnt.

"Frozen until release is given." The doctor told him. She put her book back into her bag. She was getting ready to leave. Eric moved forward menacingly.

"What are we supposed to do?" he growled.

"Back off vampire," The doctor got to the floor and stood to her full height, clearly not intimidated by the irate Viking. "She needs to find release." She looked at both of them pointedly. When neither moved she gave an exasperated sigh. "You have to fuck her," she growled, crudely.

Bill blinked. Just once. Very slowly. Had the doctor really just said that? Or was his own sexual deprivation hazing his hearing? A glance at Eric told him he had heard right. The blond had his head cocked to the side and a most amusing perplexed look on his features.

"Sex will cure her?" Eric asked slowly. His words rolled around his mouth like marbles. Despite the urgency of the situation, the hardness of his cock and the danger that Sookie was in, his brain felt as though it were moving through quicksand. This girl really had destroyed him.

"No, release will. Enough of it. You've heard of an orgasm haven't you? Well that's what she needs. And if I were you two I would sort it out pretty damn quickly. She hasn't got a lot of time left." Ludwig picked up her bag and hobbled towards the door. "You can send my payment in the mail. Good luck." And with that she let herself out of the motel room, closing the door on the palpable tension.

"We have to sleep with her to save her?" Bill muttered, echoing Eric's thoughts.


	3. That He Would Lie in the Valley of Life

**The Choices Left to Us: That He Would Lie in the Valley of Life and Feel Her Heat Upon Him**

**Ludwig is gone and Sookie's life hangs in the balance. Is Eric vampire enough to save her?**

Bill regained himself before Eric did. He moved quickly to Sookie's side. He was scared to touch her. She was still mad at him for everything that had happened. And rightly so. But seeing her like this, knowing there was a way to save her - Bill didn't even need to think about his options. And deep inside of him, in a very dark place that he tried to hide, he was excited by the prospect of being with her again, even if it was to save her life.

He ran a finger over her clammy cheek, his skin igniting at her heat. He remembered every touch and feel of her. And now he would have to use that knowledge to save her life. He looked up at Eric. The blond was staring intently at Bill's movements, weighing up his options.

"How shall we do this?" Bill asked. His tongue felt like lead.

"I will be the one," Eric stated, his familiar cocky grin working its way back onto his features.

_He is trying to cover his concern, _Bill thought to himself. He could do nothing but nod. If Eric wanted to he could banish Bill from here. And Bill _needed _to be here. He _needed _to make sure Sookie would be alright.

Eric moved to sit on the bed beside Sookie. Bill stepped back until he was pressed against the wall. He could not bring himself to move any further. Eric's eyes drank in Sookie's form, her anguished expression, the painful twist of her limbs. He stroked her face; letting his fingers linger on her lips before trailing a path down to caress her breast. At his touch Sookie let out a loud moan. Eric jerked in surprise, as did Bill. They had thought her comatose.

A quick glance to her face showed that Sookie's eyes were still clamped shut. Eric tweaked her nipple, eliciting another deep moan. His fangs dropped and his cock throbbed. He leant forward and licked the rosy nipple tantalising him. Sookie did not move other than to moan.

Eric leant over her, bracing himself on his knees and using his left hand to prop him up. He used his right hand to delve into her liquid heat and feel her wetness. He was surprised that in her state she was aroused, but did not question it. He pushed one long finger into her tightness, and then another. His body shook as her passion leaked out onto his hand.

He moved forward, pressing his cool lips against her heated ones. She did not respond but Eric enjoyed tasting her, familiarising himself with the texture of her lips, her cheeks, her face. He continued to move his hand, coaxing her towards orgasm. He eased another finger into her before using his thumb to work her glistening clit.

Sookie's moans were urging him onwards. He let his lower half press against her, his hips thrusting into her leg, his cock aching for release. He had never been so turned on. His cock never so hard. He growled as he worked a fourth into her tightness, his mouth resting on her neck. He restrained himself from biting, reigning in the bloodlust. _Not like this_, he told himself.

Her cries were intensifying and Eric sped his movements, working her clit and his fingers in unison. He pushed her to the brink and felt her inner muscles tense as she toppled over. Her breathing was rough, jerky, and her chest rose and fell rapidly.

Eric pulled back to look at her. Her cheeks were rosier than they had been, and her face more relaxed. Even her muscles seemed to be easing. But she was still tense and her eyes were still fused closed. Eric shook his head. His ego certainly felt bruised by her lack of response. He pulled his fingers from her and licked them hungrily. Yes, she had orgasmed. The proof of it was there on his fingers. He looked at her face again before sliding down the bed.

Bill shrank against the wall as he watched Eric put his mouth on _his _Sookie. He had to swallow the possessive growl that threatened to escape his lips. This was to save Sookie. He shouldn't be jealous. Sookie was no longer his.

But he _was _jealous. It burnt within him. He wanted to grab Eric by the golden hair and throw him across the room. He wanted to break the leg off the wooden dining chair and plunge it into the Viking's chest. He wanted violence, despite all he had partaken in already that night. He wanted to claim Sookie as his once more.

Bill did none of this. He stay against the wall, watching Eric bring Sookie to another orgasm. When Eric pulled back his face was glistening with Sookie's juices. Eric brought his hand up to wipe his chin, licking the warm elixir with his long tongue and smiling. He looked over at Bill, took in his pained, desperate face. Saw his own need pressed hard against his black pants.

Eric did something that Bill would never forget; could never have predicted. He reached out his hand and offered it to Bill to taste. Whether this was intended as a kind gesture, or to torment Bill for what he no longer had, Bill moved and took the proffered hand into his mouth. He savoured the familiar, yet still thrilling taste that was Sookie.

When Eric pulled his hand away Bill almost groaned. His cock was pushing painfully against his zipper and he longed to release it and bury himself inside the blond lying on the bed. Instead he watched as Eric stripped himself off. Leaving his clothes on the floor he climbed back onto the bed, positioning himself over Sookie.

Eric looked down at her, using his hands to spread her legs wider to accommodate him. She was still stiff, but he sensed that the more she orgasmed the more she would relax. He was trembling with excitement. Whilst not under the circumstances he had hoped for, he was about to experience the unadulterated heat the was Sookie. He was about to have her. He couldn't help his smile of triumph. He had spent so long working situations to his own benefit, manipulating people to give him power, that even in this moment; one he had been longing for; he could not help but feel he had won something.

He reached down and took himself in his hand, giving his impressive length a stroke. He spread his pre-cum along his shaft, although he knew he needed no extra lubrication. Sookie was wet and ready. He moved and put his lips on hers again, eliciting a soft moan. With a slow, steady push of his hips he entered her inch by delicious inch.

He felt every burning moment of it along his cock. Every nuance, every wet flutter of muscle. He shuddered to a halt as he reached his hilt. Sookie was letting out a continuous low moan of pleasure that was cutting right to the core of him.

Eric took a moment to compose himself before withdrawing and returning with a hard thrust. He set a strong rhythm, his hands settling on her hips; putting his body weight on her and pulling her to him. He changed his angle so that his cock was hitting just the right spot inside her and his pelvic bone was stimulating her engorged nubbin.

This time it did not take long for Sookie to orgasm. Eric let her ride it out, feeling her body soften ever so slightly. He did not stop his thrusting, continuing until soon Sookie was cresting along a wave of pleasure. She was soaking his cock, he could feel her juices leaking onto the bed.

Bill lost count of the number of times Eric brought Sookie to release. His endurance was amazing, his hips continuing to thrust long after Bill would have thought him spent. The smell of sex filled the room. He ignored his own straining flesh, focusing his mind on his concern for Sookie.

Eric was aware of Bill standing near the bed. Was aware that Bill wanted to take Sookie. That was what spurred him to hold off on his own release, though he was painfully aware of it. He continued to work Sookie, bringing her orgasm after orgasm until he could no longer hold back. He felt the burn low in his balls, working up his cock. With a final thrust he shot deep into Sookie, a roar tearing itself from him. He collapsed upon her, his face buried in her neck.

Bill tensed as Eric came. When the Viking buried his face in Sookie's neck Bill readied himself to stop the ancient vampire from taking Sookie's blood.

There was no blood letting, however. Eric lay there a moment, drawing in deep, unneeded breaths. Slowly he raised himself to his elbows, looking down on the beauty below him.

Her eyes were still shut tight, her body still coiled. Eric frowned and gave Bill a puzzled look.

What the _hell _was going on?


	4. When Too Much is Never Enough

**When Too Much is Never Enough**

**Hey guys! Here is part four! I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but I will post it anyway. **

**Just a recap of what's happened so far. Sookie has been cursed and its up to Eric and Bill to save her. This chapter is mostly Bill/Sookie, with some Sookie/Eric. Hang out for next chapter when a surprise guest appears! And remember - I DON'T OWN THEM! But I still like to hear how much you like reading about them so review, review, review!**

Eric pulled himself from Sookie's body. His cock limp, his ego bruised, Eric sat up. His concern was written plainly on his face.

"I did not work," he said uselessly. He looked at Bill. The answer was written on the younger vampire's face. "Sookie would not want you to touch her." Eric stated evenly. He continued to look at Bill. There were few options. Despite his vampire stamina, Eric needed a moment to recover. And Sookie needed them. He nodded. "Do what you have to." He commanded, rolling to the other side of the bed.

Bill pulled the torn, bloody shirt from his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. His trembling hands worked his pant clasp and those, too, found their place on the floor. As his member sprang free, hitting him in the stomach, Bill moved to the bed and lay beside Sookie.

He could not hide the expression of love that graced his features, or the softness of his touch as he ran his hand down Sookie's side, caressing her. He longed for her to open her eyes and look back at him with the love she once showed. But he knew this would not happen, that if she did open her eyes he would be told to leave.

Moving over her Bill kissed her closed eyes, her nose and settled on her lips. He drew her scent in deeply, his own eyes fluttering shut. He remembered this. Had longed for this.

Opening his eyes he used his hands to sooth Sookie's battered body. He ran them over her sides, gently massaging the muscles there. He trailed them over her thighs, working the strained tendons. As he moved down her body he kissed a trail, warming a path with his passion. His hands caressed the tanned curves of her calves before he slowly worked his way back up her body.

From the corner of his eye he could see Eric watching him with interest. He pushed it from his mind. This was about Sookie. He would not sink so low as to try and upstage Eric. If anything, Bill had the upper hand because he already knew Sookie's body. He would use this knowledge to save her.

His lips blazed over her thighs, pausing to taste her sweet nectar. He teased her clit with his tongue, eliciting another moan. Lips pulling back over extended fangs; Bill smiled. He teased her clit with his fangs, careful not to nick her. It was something that Sookie had always enjoyed when they had been together and he used it now.

Her orgasm was swift, the force of it shocking Bill. Sookie's rigid legs weakly closed around Bill's head, holding him to her as she rode out her release. Bill couldn't help but grin at his success.

Using his hands he pried apart the strong thighs holding him captive and finished his journey up her body. As Eric had done, Bill settled his weight onto Sookie, sighing at the familiarity he found there. He took himself in his hand and placed his hard cock at her dripping entrance. He pushed inside, just and inch or so, coating his tip with her wetness before pulling out and teasing her clit with the head of his member.

Sookie drew in a sharp breath. And how she groaned. Bill's smile was wide as he repeated his motion. Once, twice, three times; pushing himself in deeper each time. He worked her this way until he was fully sheathed.

He felt the bed shift and glanced up to see Eric sitting, watching intently. Bill quickly turned back to Sookie, trying not to show his smugness. He savoured the feeling of being inside Sookie once more, just for a moment. He let it wash over him. Her heat. The tightness of her. The soft way her body moulded around his.

He gave his hips a gentle thrust, rotating as he hilted. As he withdrew he rotated again. With every thrust his hips moved in a circular motion, effectively stimulating Sookie's nubbin while striking her g spot on every withdrawal.

Her moans pushed him on. This was what it had been like between them. Hot. Passionate. Bill working her body, teaching her.

He felt Sookie trembling, knew her release was approaching. He continued his rhythm, bringing his hand up to cup her breast. He teased the nipple, tweaking and pulling it. Reaching forward he latched on with his mouth, his fangs lightly piercing the skin. The blood that seeped into his waiting mouth was the sweetest nectar he had tasted.

The pain from his bite sent Sookie reeling into another orgasm, her entire body shaking with it. Bill acknowledged that she was beginning to react more, her body responding more with every orgasm. Perhaps Ludwig's orders were correct after all.

He slowed his movements, waiting for Sookie's breath to even. Another glance up showed that Eric was still intently observing the proceedings. Bill licked his lips and then flattened his tongue of the pulse point in Sookie's neck. He lathed the throbbing vein, enticing it to stand up.

Her blood was singing to him.

He could not still his hips as they began to thrust in rhythm to her pulse. The two echoed one another. Her pulse and his hips. Bill recalled their first time together and he groaned with pleasure. She was still as hot and tight as she had been that night. He only wished that it really were that night again. For him to have a second chance.

He brought her to orgasm twice more before he lost himself in her. His release was long, almost painful and he could not help the growl that rumbled in his chest as he came inside her. He was also unable to control his fangs as the embedded in her shoulder. As shallow as the bite was, blood still bubbled and he drank like a desperate man.

He felt a rough hand on his shoulder, pulling him away. Bill growled loudly, his face a feral mask as he held Sookie to him, unwilling to relinquish their connection.

She was soaring through another orgasm, even as Eric tried to remove Bill. The blond vampire grabbed Bill by both of his shoulders and yanked him away. Bill was still driven by his orgasm and as Eric forcibly removed him his seed coated Sookie's thighs, her stomach.

Bill let out a feral snarl as Eric threw him from the bed. His pupils were dilated, his mouth smeared with blood. He turned on the Viking, stupidly attempting to attack the bigger man.

Eric easily subdued Bill, pushing the dark vampire face first onto the bed beside Sookie. He pinned Bill's arms behind his back and shoved his knee into his lower back, effectively paralysing Bill. Bill growled and snarled but Eric did not relent.

"What are you doing?" Bill hissed, trying to struggle against the strong hands holding him in place.

"What are _you _doing?" Eric demanded. "Look what you have done." He roughly seized Bill's head and turned it towards Sookie. Bill's eyes widened as he realised the damage he had unwittingly caused.

Sookie's neck was oozing blood, a gaping wound there. He shoved his face in the pillow, a groan emanating from deep within him. Eric let him go, moving to Sookie, using his tongue to bathe her wound, closing it.

Bill got up from the bed. A sticky patch, remnants of Bill's release, remained. The pillow his face had been on was streaked with blood, as was his face. His tears fell freely as he realised he had once again taken advantage of Sookie. He ran shaking hands over his face.

Eric looked at him, his face without compassion.

"We are supposed to save her life. You cannot control yourself. You need to leave."

Bill froze.

"No! I must be here for Sookie." He stood fast.

"You cannot stay if you are going to hurt her. I will send you away." Eric's voice was icy cold, his gaze like steel.

"I wont hurt her again," Bill swore, solemnly. Eric gave him a long hard look.

"No, you wont. I can see I will need your help again, and I will not risk Sookie's life by getting rid of you. I will not risk her life by keeping you here, either. You may not enter her again. You may use your hands. Nothing else. If you put your fangs near her again I will kill you myself. Do you understand, Compton?"

"Yes Sheriff." Bill said quietly. He was not so stupid as to argue when his Sheriff pulled rank. He stood back, calming himself, as Eric soothed Sookie's wounds.

Bill forced himself to watch Eric mount Sookie again. He forced himself to watch Eric pleasure her, bring her to completion. He forced himself to watch as Eric emptied his seed into Sookie's now pliant body. He forced himself to watch Eric repeat the whole process. Again and again. Until Eric was too spent to continue.

And then Bill took over. Eric held Sookie against his body, tucking her head into the crook of his neck, her back flush with his face. His cold blue eyes levelled on Bill, warning him. Bill hardened his emotions. He squared his shoulders and set his hands to saving Sookie.

But even he was starting to wonder how long this was going to take.


	5. To Forsake Love, For Life

**Chapter 5:**

**To Forsake Love, For Life**

Sam looked at the scrap of paper in his hand. _Residence Inn, Monkhouse Drive. Room 7. _He double checked with the number on the door. Room 7 alright. He took a deep breath, building himself up to knock on the door.

He'd been closing up the bar when the call came through. Bill Compton, the absolute last person Sam had ever wanted to hear from again, had called him. From the get go Sam could sense the concern and strain in Bill's voice. Sam's first words had been "What's happened to Sookie? Is she ok?"

That was how he came to be there, outside a motel room, in the very late hours of the night. And he was certain he wasn't going to like what he found behind the solid wood door.

Bill had not been forthcoming with details, just telling Sam to get there as soon as possible. That was exactly what Sam did, because that was what Sam did best. Come to Sookie's aid. And if there was any way he could save her from those two blood suckers then he was going to do it!

He stuffed the crumpled piece of paper into his pocket and raised his fist to knock. Before his knuckles could hit the wood the door swung open. Sam took a step back in shock.

Bill stood in the doorway, shirtless, his pants haphazardly buttoned. Sam glared at him. Bill's icy gaze looked the Shifter up and down before stepping back and allowing Sam entrance.

Sam bristled past the dark haired vampire and stood in the small living room area. His eyes took in the room. He saw Eric, also shirtless, sitting on the edge of a large bed on the other side of the room. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting he saw something in the bed. He drew in a strangled breath as he saw that it was Sookie.

Rushing to her, Sam pushed Eric aside. The Viking allowed Sam this move, and stepped back, his own eyes concerned.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, attempting to pull Sookie's stiff form to him.

"What happened to her? What did you do?" He hissed, his gentle hands pushing Sookie's limp hair back off her face.

"She has been cursed. We were in a battle with the witches. One of them enchanted her. We are trying to cure her." Eric said slowly.

Sam looked from Eric to Bill and back again, taken in their dishevelled appearances, their lack of clothes, the blood smears on Bill's face. He turned his gaze to Sookie, noting her apparent lack of clothing under the sheets. His eyes found the fading bite mark on her neck.

"What the hell kind of cure is this?" He ground out, trying desperately not to yell. His anger reverberated around the room.

"Dr Ludwig saw to her. She gave us the antidote." Eric told him calmly. He understood the Shifter's anger. He himself was angry with the whole situation.

"What was the antidote? Biting her? Taking advantage of her? What the _fuck _do you think Sookie would think of all of this?" Sam was irate, standing now. His fists were clenched and more than anything he wanted to punch the calm look off Eric's face before taking a stake to Bill.

"We have to _fuck_ her." Bill said, his voice cold, his tone almost teasing. Sam's eyes flashed as he glared at the vampire.

"Bill," Eric scolded, pulling rank. Bill immediately submitted, his shoulders slumping and his head dropping. Sam couldn't help but laugh out loud at Bill's universally recognisable submissive posture.

"It's about time somebody made you their bitch," he growled. He turned back to Eric. "What do you expect me to do? Condone this? Sookie would never allow this." He stiffened his shoulders, raising to his full height as he stood off against the much taller man.

"Sookie has no choice. It is either this or death. Do you think that I can stand the thought of another man touching her?" Eric glared at the shorter man, his own anger becoming apparent.

"Wait, you both had her?" Sam asked, his disgust covering his face like a cloud. "You let _him _touch her after everything that has happened." Sam moved towards Bill, his rage clouding his better judgement.

Eric grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders and held him still. Bill's fangs had descended at the prospect of a fight, his body tensing and his fists clenching. He had wanted to clock the Shifter for some time now.

"I could not help her on my own. Vampires have…stamina…obviously. But I cannot maintain the level of endurance that Sookie needs. I needed Bill's help."

"I don't want to hear this!" Sam struggled out of Eric's grip.

"You must."

"No. I'm leaving. And I'm taking Sookie with me." Sam moved to the bed. The result was instantaneous. Bill moved at lightning speed, shoving Sam against the wall. Eric moved behind Bill, blocking the path to Sookie.

"Get the fuck off me!" Sam growled, showing uselessly against Bill.

"You cannot take her." Eric rumbled, his voice deepening every time Sam argued with him. He was not used to such blatant disrespect.

"Then what the hell do you want from me? Why call me out here in the middle of the night when you knew I wouldn't like what I saw?" Sam stopped struggling against Bill, his confused gaze finding Eric's.

"We need you to assist us." Eric ground out. How stupid was the Shifter, really? Eric thought the solution was quite obvious really.

"Assist you? What the hell does that mean?" Sam was at his wit's end. He just wanted to get Sookie and get out of there.

"We need you to bring her to release. At least until we have recovered enough to take over again."

"Bring her to release?" Sam echoed dumbly. Eric rolled his eyes at Bill. Honestly, was Sam just _trying _to annoy him?

"Yes. Bring her to orgasm. She needs release to cure her. You are capable of that are you not?" Eric's expression turned smug. Sam growled at him.

"I know how to please a woman. But I never forced myself on _anyone_. Sookie wouldn't want this." Sam reiterated. Eric shook his head.

"She _will _die if you do not help her. You can ask her permission if you wish, but you are not likely to get a response. She has been _enchanted_. We are doing what we have to, to save her. I thought you would understand this. Let him go." He ordered Bill, turning his back and moving to Sookie.

Bill dropped Sam and turned away also.

Sam stood there watching them. He could not believe that this was happening. How long had he pined for Sookie? How many nights had he spent dreaming about holding her? Kissing her? Loving her? And here was his chance to finally touch her and she was lying in a coma, enchanted.

"Wait." He said, taking a tentative step forward. The vampires turned to him. "She will die without my help?" He asked slowly. He was trying desperately to justify this in his own mind. Trying to find any other word to pin on it other than _rape._

"Yes," Eric told him, his expression grim. "She will die."

Sam nodded. "I have to sleep with her?"

"To be precise; you must bring her to release. If that means having sex with her, then yes."

Sam nodded again, his heart winning out the war with his head. He would do this to save Sookie. Her life was worth more than his relationship with her.

"Alright." The two vampires nodded. They got up from the bed. Sam looked from them to Sookie. Before he could say the obvious Eric spoke.

"It is nearing dawn. We cannot leave. But we will not watch." His words were solemn, appreciative of the situation Sam now found himself in.

"You want me to sleep with her with you here?" Awkward could not begin to describe what he was feeling.

"Where would you suggest we go?" Bill bit out, jealousy burning in his eyes. Sam shot him a look that told him exactly where he thought Bill should go.

"We will sit here," Eric indicated to the couches. "That will give you some space. I am afraid there is nothing further to be done."

Sam bit his lip. With a nod he turned away from the vampires and moved to Sookie on the bed. He sat next to her, his hands coming up to caress her face.

"Oh Sookie," he murmured gently. He could hear the two vampires on settling on the sofas, talking softly. He pushed them from his mind and focused on helping Sookie.

She was still tensed, a result of the curse he presumed. His hands trailed down her neck, stopping to inspect the nasty bite, before pulling the sheet gently down her body.

A quiet moan emanated from Sookie as his hands familiarised themselves with her flesh. Sam smiled to himself before pulling away and stripping himself of his shirt and jeans. His cock lay semi hard against his thigh.

Lying on the bed he kissed Sookie gently, revelling in the feel of her lips against his. His hand reached down to stroke his member, bringing it to life. He was having trouble ignoring the two sets of ears listening in on his progress, along with Sookie's lack of response. Her low moans were not enough to make this any less weird.

Once he was hard he moved over her, parting her legs, his hand delving into her wetness. That she was so wet surprised him, and turned him on. He teased her, working her clit, making her moan. Placing himself at her entrance he paused as he looked down on her, memorising the sight of her beautiful form under him. He wanted to remember this forever. He wasn't sure if Sookie would ever speak to him again, let alone let him this close.

He slowly inched inside of her, his breath catching in his throat as her heat encased him. He bit back a moan, feeling as though his body were combusting. He froze once he was fully inside her. His body was flush against hers, his muscles tensed. Sookie's legs lay to either side of his, her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open.

Sam couldn't help himself but to kiss her. He trailed soft, feather light kisses over her face. He kissed the bite on her neck. He kissed her eyelids. He kissed her nose. Then he started to slowly thrust.

Her reaction was instantaneous. She groaned low in her throat and he felt her body relax into him. He thrust harder, spurned on by her reaction. At first his movements were shallow, gentle, but the wetter she became the harder it was for him to reign in his passion.

Sam's hand slipped between them to caress her bundle of nerves. He tweaked her nubbin once, twice, three times, sending her spiralling. He felt her clench around him and bit back his own release. The muscles in his legs twitched with the effort it took.

As her release took hold Sookie's body, instead of tensing with her orgasm, relaxed right into the bed. Her moan was soft, a gentle gasp. Sam sighed against her neck.

Sam felt Sookie's walls stop clenching around him and he took up his gentle thrusting again. His fingers came up to his mouth, and he tasted her for the first time. He moaned his pleasure, leaning down and kissing her open mouth.

To his surprise Sookie kissed him back, her lips caressing his, her tongue delving into his mouth the play with his. Sam melted into it. His hips thrust against her again. Sookie's legs rose off the bed and

wrapped around him. This gave Sam a new angle, allowed him to penetrate her deeper. He moaned his approval.

This time did not take as long for Sookie to reach completion. As she tumbled over she dragged Sam with her into oblivion. He shot his release into her in long hot strands, his lips still locked to hers. His hips slowed their thrusting until he was still. Sookie moaned against him, her hands caressing his chest.

Sam pulled back his head to look at her face. Sookie's eyes were open, gazing up at Sam.

"Sookie?" Sam questioned, tracing her cheek with his fingers. He heard the vampires getting up and rushing to the bed. He ignored them.

"Sookie? Are you ok?" He propped himself up on his elbows, trying to keep her focus.

"Sam?" Sookie mumbled, her eyes glazing over as she sunk into unconsciousness. Her whole body sank into the bed, giving every suggestion of being completely sated from great sex.

Sam pulled out of her, rolling to her side and looking up at the two vampires. He met their concerned stares.

"Is she ok?" He asked, ignoring his nudity. He looked from Bill to Eric.

"I have no idea." Eric said slowly. He looked to Bill who shrugged. "We will have to wait and see."


	6. When the Right Thing is Wrong

**Chapter Six:**

**When the Right Thing is Actually Wrong**

The sun rose lazily in the sky. None of its light reached the room that Sam now found himself in, however.

Sookie lay to his left, her face peaceful with slumber. To her left Eric lay, for all intents and purposes dead to the world. Bill was sprawled on one of the couches.

After Sookie's brief awakening Sam had withdrawn from her body. She had quickly fallen into slumber and Sam, Eric and Bill had discussed what this could mean. A decision had been reached to leave her to rest, as the curse seemed to be lifted and Sookie merely appeared to be sleeping.

The vampires had fussed about for a while, deciding where they would slumber for the day. Sam got the impression that they had both wanted the bed, and for him to leave. Rather than open anything for argument, he had merely climbed in beside Sookie and held her in his arms. He dosed off to the sounds of Eric telling off Bill. Sam buried his face in Sookie's hair to hide the tiny smile that graced his lips.

Sookie's body felt like it was burning up from the inside out. Her muscles ached. Her throat was dry; her lips cracked. Her tongue poked out to try and wet them. Her head pounded and there was an unwelcomely familiar pain in her neck. Tentative fingers came up to feel the twin raised puncture marks. She frowned. _When was I bitten? _She tried to remember. Everything was kind of hazy.

Moving to lie on her side Sookie winced harshly. She felt a twinge of disagreement from her leg muscles. And there was something else. Her nether regions ached. They ached more than just a satisfying romp. Sookie's hand trailed down to gently touch the swollen, tender flesh there. She winced again. _What the hell happened to me? _She thought.

Ever so slowly she opened her eyes. She appeared to be in a motel room. The ceiling was a faded, off white that glowed in the darkness of the room. A gentle movement beside her caused her to start, eyes darting to the source.

"Sam?" Sookie asked, surprised. Something rumbled in her memory. Why was she not really surprised by Sam being there? In bed? With her? Naked. "Sam?" She asked again, her hand giving him a weak shake.

Sam stirred, his blue eyes opening to see Sookie watching over him as he slept. He couldn't help his grateful smile that she was ok.

"Sookie, you're awake." He sat up, the sheets pooling in his lap. Sookie took in his nudity, confused.

"Sam? Where are your clothes." She looked down at herself then, and gasped. "Where are my clothes?" She sat back, pulling the covers about her nervously. "Where are we?" She was starting to panic.

"Sookie, shhh. It's alright." Sam tried to calm her, his hands caressing her hair.

"Sam?" Sookie looked up at him with huge brown eyes. "What's going on?"

Sam's heart broke in that moment. She was so scared. She was scared of him. He hated himself more than he ever had before.

"You were cursed, Sookie." Came a voice from behind her. Sookie turned quickly and saw that Eric, also sans clothes, was in bed with her. She could hear someone else moving somewhere in the room.

"C…Cursed?" She stuttered, clutching the covers tightly to her nakedness. She was shaking, her mind going a mile a minute to try and figure out what was going on.

"Yes. By witches. They enchanted you. We brought you here for Dr Ludwig to treat you." Eric was sitting now, his bare chest glowing in its paleness.

"Treated me how?" Sookie's eyes looked as though they were about to bug right out of her head.

"You had to find release, to be cured. So we gave you that release." Eric was not smug, as he often was when talking dirty to Sookie. He was sincere, his face apologetic. This only made his words worse on Sookie. Her body trembled.

"You gave me release." She repeated dumbly, unknowingly echoing Sam's earlier tone of confusion.

"Yes."

"Meaning you slept with me?"

"Yes. With Bill's help, also." As Eric said it Bill stepped from the shadows of the room to stand at the end of the bed. His gaze showed his shame, but he could not help the love that shone when he looked at her.

"You let _him _touch me?" Sookie asked, her voice practically a screech. Bill stepped back as though slapped. Sookie would not look at him. She could not look at Eric, his calm practicality making her want to vomit. She turned her tear filled eyes on Sam.

"Did…did _you _have sex with me Sam?" She asked softly. Sam wished for all the world that he could tell her no.

"Yes." He replied, just as softly. "I had to, Sookie. You were going to die." He tried to take her hand but Sookie yanked it away.

"You _raped _me Sam," she hissed, her own ears not believing the words passing them. This was something she never thought she would say to Sam.

"Sookie! No, I _had _to. I didn't _want _to. But you were gonna die!" Sam's voice was strained. He did not want to be having this conversation in front of Bill and Eric. He didn't want to be having this conversation at all.

"I could expect this from _them_," Sookie hissed. "But never from _you, _Sam." She looked away from him, great fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sookie, _please!_" Sam was begging now, his own face tear stained. Sookie turned her eyes back to him.

"Did you…did you use protection?" She finally asked, her voice choking. She took in Sam's pained expression. "Get away from me!" She yelled, pulling the covers over her, turning her back and curling into a ball. She was facing Eric, who she didn't want to deal with either, but at that moment she simply could not deal with the pain and anguish on Sam's face. She was in her own pain, pain caused by him, by Eric, by _Bill. _"All of you just leave me alone!" She closed her eyes, covering her face with the covers, allowing her tears to wet the sheets.

"Sookie," Sam started, his hand touching her shoulder. Sookie jerked away violently.

"I never want to see you again Sam Merlotte. I never want to see _any _of you again."


	7. A Viking Walks into a Bar

**Chapter Seven: **

**A Viking Walks into a Bar**

**Sam hasn't heard from Sookie since **_**THAT NIGHT**_**. He's worried but she wont speak to him. When a concerned Viking turns up at Merlotte's one night, Sam's concerns go from bad to worse. I own nothing! Just remember that I do this for love, not money.**

**Just a short chapter guys. Got the next one burning along the butt trail of this one so should be up soon. I'm working on a reward system at the moment. I finish an assignment for uni, or at least half of one, and I get to write a story/chapter. Busy times ahead! But keep reading and reviewing - it really makes my day! Enjoy!**

Sam looked up as the door to the bar swung open. His breath hitched in his throat as he braced himself for Sookie's entrance.

He hadn't seen her for a week. Not since that night in the motel. After everything he had left pretty quickly, Sookie making it clear that she wanted him gone. He hadn't really wanted to leave her, especially when all he wanted was to make sure she was ok. But she had worked herself into such a state whenever he tried to speak to her that he thought it may be best to give her some space.

Sam wasn't sure of everything that had happened once he had left. He didn't know if Bill and Eric had hung around and talked to Sookie. But he did know that at some point she had kicked them out. A brief, strained phone call from Eric earlier in the week had told Sam that Sookie had sent the vampires packing and that neither of them had heard from her.

Sam had gone out to the old Stackhouse home in his dog form after closing several nights that week, just to check that she was alright. He never quite managed to let her know he was there. He wasn't sure how she would react.

He was worried. He was ashamed. He was a whole cocktail of emotion and none of them good. And the fact that Sookie hadn't been into work once this week had him even more concerned.

The door slammed shut and Sam snapped out of his reverie, his eyes jumping up hopefully.

"Evenin' Sam," Arlene drawled, running her hands through her bedraggled hair. "It sure is blowing up a storm out there tonight." She moved behind the counter, drawing herself a Coke before tying on her apron. She caught Sam's upset look.

"Sookie called me Sam. Said she still wasn't feelin' to crash. I don't know what she was doin' up in Shreveport but she sure don't sound too hot, if you ask me." Arlene didn't realise the impact her words had as she bustled about her opening prep.

"Did she say when she'd be back?" Sam managed, keeping his voice even. He ran a cloth over the bar top, trying to busy his shaking hands.

"No, but hopefully soon. I mean, I want to help you out Sam, but I got my kids to take care of." She gave Sam a sharp look, as if challenging him to argue with her.

"I know, Arlene. And you've been real great helping out this week. I'll sort something out." He sighed to himself.

"Maybe you should give her a ring Sam. Might make her feel better to have some company. She's all alone out there." Sam tried not to look shocked. It wasn't often that Arlene could be so considerate. But he wasn't too sure that his company was what Sookie would be wanting.

Before he could say more the door swung open again, letting in a gust of wind. Both he and Arlene looked up to see a blond walking in. Only it wasn't the blond that Sam had been hoping for.

"Eric," Sam said, his voice almost a growl. The Viking gave Sam a grim smile and sat in a booth. Arlene hastily made an exit to the kitchen to talk with Lafayette.

It was still early and there weren't many patrons in the bar. Bad weather tended to cause people to stay indoors. And those that did venture out generally didn't drink too much. Sam figured he could spare a few minutes for the vampire. He walked over and sat in the squeaky vinyl booth across from Eric.

"Have you spoken to Sookie?" Eric cut right to the chase. Sam shook his head.

"I went out to her place a couple of times. Didn't see anything but a couple of lights on." He offered.

"She hasn't been to work?" Eric's hands were twined together on top of the table. To all the world he looked as though he were discussing a business deal. But Sam could see through the Viking's calm façade. The vampire's blue eyes showed his concern and that made Sam worry more than anything else.

"No. She's had all of her shifts covered this week. She hasn't called me, though. Just organised it with the other waitresses."

Eric nodded.

"Compton attempted to speak to her last night. She didn't even open the door. And it appears that both of our invitations have been rescinded."

"Well I don't know what you were expecting," Sam hissed. When a few of the bar's patrons turned to listen in he dropped his voice. "We practically _raped _her. You don't think she's just gonna say thank you and things would go back to normal do you?"

Sam could have sworn that the next words out of Eric's mouth were going to be "well, yes, of course". Thankfully the vampire bit his tongue.

"I want for you to go and speak to her," Eric said, his gaze steely. Obviously he was not pleased about this turn of events.

"Why don't you go and speak to her? She doesn't want anything to do with me." Sam moved to stand up. Eric grabbed his arm.

"She will not speak to Bill, or myself. And I believe that your…relationship…with her may help to ease matters. I need for you to explain what happened to her properly. She must also receive further treatment."

"Further treatment?" Sam swallowed deeply, feeling his cock stiffen as he remembered the feel of Sookie's tight body around him.

Eric grinned, sensing Sam's reaction.

"Ludwig wants to give her some medicine, to combat any side effects. You're…services…in that field are no longer required. I simply need for you to deliver this message and convince Sookie that she must see Ludwig."

"What makes you think she'll talk to me? She's been avoiding me all this time." Sam's brow furrowed and he stood up.

"Compton said something that makes me believe she will." Eric said, cryptically.

"What?"

"Talk to Sookie." Eric said, also standing. With a final glance at the shifter he left the bar.

Sam watched the tall man's exit, his fists unconsciously clenching against his thighs. What the hell had Bill found out from Sookie? One thing was for sure, he was going to have to go out to the old Stackhouse home that night.


	8. Of Shifter Born

**Chapter Eight:**

**Of Shifter Born**

**Ok, another short one guys, but hey! Two updates in one night. That's pretty generous. Now I have to go to be because I have to get up for work at 6am tomorrow. Enjoy the plot bunny - when it flows it **_**flows! **_**I will endeavour to update again soon, but must finish some assignments. Remember - I own nothing, and reviews make the plot bunny happy!**

Sookie tried to ignore the knock at the door.

From her vantage point on the couch she could see the faint outline of a man through the foggy glass. For an entire week she had effectively avoided seeing another living soul. Even more effectively, she had avoided talking to Sam, Eric or Bill. Not for a lack of trying on their part. Bill had been over every night, knocking on the door, lurking around the house, trying to talk to her, or at the very least, catch a glimpse.

Sookie had rescinded his invitation, along with Eric's, had kept the blinds closed and simply hadn't ventured outside, not even to get her mail. In all effects, she had barricaded herself within the house.

When Eric had pounded on her door she had turned up the television, effectively blocking him out. She could hear him cursing in a foreign tongue for quite some time. And he had set up a vigil on her porch for the rest of the night. Sookie simply ignored him.

Sam had been less aggressive in his attempts at contact. He hadn't rung her when she didn't show up for work. Considering that she had called Arlene and organised for her to cover all her shifts, there was no reason for Sam to call. But Sookie had heard the familiar bark of Collie Sam out in the woods, had heard the scratching sound of his claws on the old wood porch, had heard his whine at the door. She had ignored him too.

Of the three of them, Sam was the one she was most angry with. And the most confused about.

So when someone started banging on her door late that evening, Sam was furthest from her thoughts.

"Sook?" She heard his voice, strained, through the door. "I know you're in there. I just want to talk to you, ok?" He was pleading. She had never heard Sam plead before. "I really need to talk to you, Sookie. Please."

Sookie put her hands over her ears, willing Sam to go away. She did _not _want to deal with anything right now.

"Sookie, come on. Please just talk to me." Sam's voice was getting more desperate. Sookie curled up on the couch and pulled the blanked over her head. If she ignored him long enough she was sure he would go away.

It may have been for this reason that she did not hear the scraping of the rock on her porch, or the sound of the key in the door. Heavy cowboy boots on the floor startled her from her prone position and she shot up from the couch.

"What are you doing in here?" She screeched, holding a pillow up to protect herself.

Sam, shocked by her violent reaction, held his hands out in front of him, trying to calm Sookie.

"Sookie, shhh. It's alright! I…I wont hurt you," he choked, unable to handle the painful emotions hitting him at seeing her scared of him.

"Get out!" Sookie hissed.

"Sook, I gotta talk to you." He didn't move any further into the room, making her aware that he wasn't going to touch her.

"I don't want anything to do with you, Sam. Just leave me alone." Her voice was brittle.

In the dim light of living room Sam took in her dishevelled appearance. Her hair was a mess, she was dressed in a raggedy old night dress, and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Sam's heart broke.

"Sookie, I want to apologise for what happened that night." His voice was gentle.

"Sam…" Sookie warned, her voice breaking, her eyes filling with tears. "Don't."

Sam took a tiny step closer.

"What happened was wrong, Sookie. _Wrong. _I should never have done what I did. At the time it was the only option. You were going to die. I was willing to have you hate me forever, so long as you lived." He ran a shaky hand over his eyes before pushing his messy hair back off his face. "I'm not looking for forgiveness, ok? I just wanted to make sure you are ok." He took another step forward, his eyes peering up at Sookie from under his lashes.

"Sam…stop." Sookie's tears were falling freely now. Sam's eyes were watery as he took in the mess of a woman he had created. He had never, ever, hated himself so much as he did then. He wished that he could fix the mess he had created.

"_Are_ you ok, Sookie?" he asked gently. He slowly reached out his hand and placed it, ever so softly, on her arm.

The second he touched her, Sookie broke down in heart wrenching sobs. Her body seemed to cave in on itself. Sam watched as her face broke and a flood of tears careened down her cheeks. She seemed to completely deflate before him, becoming a shell of the beautiful woman he knew.

Sam stepped forward to hold her as her body crumpled to the floor. He caught her and held her to him, gently, his arms loose around her, offering her an exit if she wanted it. His own tears fell in her messy hair and he could not control the guilt that ran through him.

"Oh Sookie, cher, I am so sorry." He murmured against her hair. He was trying to think of what to do. What to say. Something that would make this all better. How could he repair this?

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to call someone? Eric? Bill? Dr Ludwig said she needs to talk to you, give you some medicine or something. I can call her, if you want. I'm sure she'd come out here. Or I can pick her up. Anything, Sookie. I'll call her n-" Sam was cut short as Sookie cut him off.

"Sam, I'm pregnant."


	9. The End of the Beginning

**Chapter Nine:**

**The End of the Beginning**

**FINAL CHAPTER ALERT! Hey guys, thanks for all of your reviews. You are about to have those stresses and worries alleviated. As I said, I would take care of EVERYTHING. I wasn't going to go the way I did in the end, but at the last minute the plot bunny got me in a chokehold. No one denies the plot bunny! I do want to remind people that in the original summary bar I wrote that this story was Bill/Eric/Sam/Sookie in a four way. I stand by that. But the ending is totally Sookie/Eric. Please do enjoy it. This last bit is epic! Keep an eye peeled for my next story, or new chapters to some of the others!**

* * *

"Sam, I'm pregnant."

"W…what?" Sam managed, pulling away from her.

"I'm scared." Sookie said, looking up at him with her teary eyes. Sam shook his head. _What had she said?_

"What did you say?" He asked, his eyes almost bugging out of his head.

"I said that I'm scared." Sookie said slowly. She was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Ok," Sam squeaked out, regaining himself. Obviously his biggest fear had been that he had gotten her pregnant. He hadn't stopped mentally slapping himself for not wearing protection. "That's ok. It's alright to be scared. I'm scared too."

"I don't know if I can trust you Sam." Sookie moved to sit on the couch. She seemed to have calmed herself down a little.

Sam thought about this. He understood that she was scared, and he understood that she didn't fully remember what had happened that night. But he just couldn't wrap his mind around her not trusting him. He wanted to make her understand that she would _always _be safe with him. But how could he say that? When the second something goes wrong he takes advantage of her.

He sat next to her on the couch, leaving enough distance between them that she would feel safe.  
"I don't want you to feel that way, Sookie." Sam murmured. He watched her face as she considered this.

"Sam, you _betrayed _my trust. You betrayed _me._ How am I supposed to trust you after that?" She gave him such a level, calm look that Sam felt his palms start sweating. It felt like something final was happening here. Something he really didn't want.

"Did Eric tell you what happened?" Sam asked, his voice struggling not to break. His knee started to jiggle nervously.

"I haven't spoken to Eric." Sookie muttered.

"Can I tell you what happened? Why we did what we did?"

Sookie nodded slowly. She didn't look at Sam again. Her gaze focussed on a loose thread on the carpet. She studied that thread as he told her the events of that night from when he had joined the two vampires in that motel room. He couldn't tell her what had happened during the witch war, but he explained what he knew of the curse.

Sookie did not respond for a long time after he finished. She did not show any sign that she had even heard him. Sam couldn't help the sigh of frustration that pushed past his lips.

"Sookie, what can I do? I cant take back what happened. I wish there had been another way but there wasn't. How can I make you see that?" He hit his knees with his fists, angry with himself.

"I could expect what happened from Bill. I mean, he's done it before so why wouldn't he do it again?" Sookie finally spoke. She turned her eyes on him. They were full of pain and anger. "Hell, I could even see where Eric could get off claiming it was for my own good. But they're vampires. They don't work with the same moral values as us. I don't think its right, but its easier to understand their actions. But you. I _never _would have expected _you _to do that, Sam. To hurt me like that. To take advantage of me. And you're angry with _me _because I don't just _forgive you?_ What right do you have?" She stood, looking down on him with an angry gaze.

Sam looked up at the blonde beauty in front of him. Even in this state she was gorgeous, and he loved her more for it. His heart was shattering. He knew where this was going. He slowly got to his feet, feeling like an old man.

"I am truly sorry Sookie. I don't know how else I can tell you. I hope that one day you can forgive me." He shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"I'm not going to be coming into work anymore," Sookie said calmly. "I quit. And I don't want you coming out here, as a dog or anything else. I just…I just need some space, Sam. And I need to forget what happened." She looked pointedly at the door. Sam took the hint.

"Ok, Sookie. I understand. I wish you'd reconsider, and you always have a job if you want one." Sam walked towards the door. "Here's your key. I wont bother you again, Sookie." He stepped down the porch steps and walked towards his car. Suddenly he remembered what Eric had told him.

"Don't forget that Dr Ludwig wants to see you. She's in Shreveport tonight. I think its important."

"Ok Sam." Sookie nodded, watching him leave.

He heard the front door shut and bolt behind him. Keeping his head up and not crying like a little girl was proving to be difficult.

As Sam opened the door to his car his cell phone started ringing. The caller id showed private.

"Hello?" He asked cautiously. He was in no mood for anything. He just wanted to get home and bury himself in a bottle of Jack.

"Did you speak to her?" Came a bored female voice on the other end.

"Who's this?" Sam asked, confused.

"Pam. Eric wants to know if you spoke to the girl yet? He is in a huff so do yourself a favour and tell me."

"Put Eric on the phone." Sam demanded. He was definitely not in the mood for Eric's rubbish. There was a shuffling noise and then a deep voice resonated over the phone.

"Yes or no, Shifter?"

"Eric, Sookie is a mess. This is all your fault."

"Did you speak with her?" The Viking ignored Sam's anger. He had no interest in the affairs of the Shifter. His only concern was Sookie.

"Yes. And thanks to you and all of your vampire shit, Sookie never wants to see me again."

"Is she coming to see Ludwig?" Always to the point, that was Eric.

"I don't know. I told her, but I don't know if she is interested, or if she believed me. You're on your own now Eric. I don't want to cause her any more pain." With that, Sam hung up and threw his cell phone into the car.

He sped away from Sookie's house, never looking back. His heart couldn't stand the pain.

* * *

Sookie watched Sam leave. Her heart had caught in her throat when he stopped to answer his phone. She had thought he'd changed his mind and was going to come back. She wasn't sure she could have handled that. Instead, he had had a brief conversation with someone before tearing away down her driveway.

It hurt, telling Sam that she no longer wanted to know him. They had been great friends, and there had always been something more lingering there, but she just couldn't face him after what had happened. He could have gotten her pregnant. They had had the chance to be something more. She could have loved him. But now she could never trust him again.

She was angry with Eric. She couldn't bring herself to even think about Bill. But this had Eric written all over it. Dragging her into the fight with the witches. That had been because of Eric.

Sookie felt her strength returning with her anger. She really felt she should give him a piece of her mind. And Sam had said that Dr Ludwig wanted to see her. It must be important if the creepy doctor _wanted _to see her.

She made her way to her room and quickly dressed in jeans and a comfy sweater. She wasn't going to dress up for _him_. If anything, she wanted her body as covered as possible. Grabbing her keys from the night stand Sookie headed quickly to her car. Climbing in she spotted someone lurking at the edge of the woods.

She hurriedly locked the doors and turned the ignition. Turning on the headlights she illuminated Bill. He was standing in the darkness, his pale skin glowing, watching her. Trying to decide what to do Sookie finally chose ignoring him as her action of choice. She _so _did not want to deal with Bill and all of _his _baggage.

She made her way down her long driveway before turning onto Hummingbird Road. Once there she made her way towards Shreveport and the pain in the butt Viking that was waiting for her.

Sookie pulled into the Fangtasia car park and turned off the engine. She listened to it ticking, stalling going inside. She wasn't sure how to go about this. And she still felt raw. Dealing with Eric was never easy, and now that he had _finally _seen her naked, she really had something to be nervous about.

Before Sookie had the chance to gather her thoughts, or to drive away, there was a knock at her window. Jerking in surprise she turned and gasped. Eric was peering in at her. He opened the door and crouched down at eye level with Sookie.

"Hello Sookie," he said softly. The expression on his face was so un-Eric-like that Sookie couldn't help the nervous giggle that passed her lips. Eric looked startled. He looked at her hard. Obviously he thought that Sookie had cracked. This only caused Sookie to laugh harder, the culmination of stress, fear and anger releasing itself into her outburst.

"Are you alright?" Eric queried, his eyebrows raising.

"I was told that Dr Ludwig was here to see me." Sookie finally managed. Eric nodded and stood, his hand reaching down to take Sookie's. She felt amazingly calm now when she touched him. She realised that it must be the bond. A quick glance at Eric showed that he felt it too. His features had settled into a calm, almost contented expression.

Sookie allowed him to lead her into the club. She was unsure why, but her anger seemed to be dissipating with every minute she spent with Eric. She knew that he was sending waves of calm over their weak bond, but surely that couldn't be effecting her so strongly. Eric must have sensed her confusion. He gave her a gentle smile.

"You are where you are meant to be," he told her confidently. "You're blood recognises mine. I know your mind is confused, but your heart and your body know that I am here to care for you." His words were designed settled Sookie's nerves. She nodded slowly. "We will talk later. Now you must see Ludwig."

He placed his hand on her lower back and guided her towards his office. Sookie's eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim lighting. She saw Pam leaning against Eric's desk. Dr Ludwig was sitting on the guest couch. Sookie sighed. There was no easy way to do this.

"Leave us," Ludwig commanded. Pam gave Sookie an appraising look before standing and making her way towards the door.

"Nice sweater, Sookie. It's very becoming." She licked her lips and left. Sookie's lips pulled back into a small smile. Pam could be creepy as hell, but she was always good for a hoot. She looked up to see Eric still there and Ludwig glaring at him.

"Leave us, vampire." She ordered again. Ludwig may be small, but she was not a person you wanted to mess with. Eric looked at Sookie before deciding against arguing. He dipped his head to hers.

"I will be outside. Call if you need me." And with that he left.

Sookie stood awkwardly, waiting for Ludwig to say something.

"I take it my diagnosis was correct. The vampire's appeared to have cured you." Ludwig dug in her bag.

"I suppose so. It was you that told them to sleep with me?" Sookie's voice cracked slightly as she asked, but she had to know.

"Yes. The curse you were enchanted with requires the victim to experience release. You were in the grips of a very strong curse. Powerful magic's were used. Northman said that you responded after a time. Have you been feeling any side effects?" Ludwig pulled a strange stethoscope type of instrument from her bag.

"I'm not sure what side effects for this would feel like." Sookie considered.

"Nausea, sleeplessness, muscle ache. Might come across as the flu."

"I suppose. I haven't been feeling up to scratch this past week. And I have been vomiting the last couple of days."

"Remove your pants and lay on the couch." Ludwig ordered. Sookie's eyes bugged.

"What?"

"On the couch. I don't have all night, girl." The doctor turned away to set up her instruments.

Sookie looked from the doctor to the couch. Slowly, she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them to the floor, shucking her shoes as well. She climbed onto Eric's red leather couch and lay down, her legs goose bumping at the touch of the cold leather on her skin. She looked nervously at the doctor as she turned around.

Ludwig moved to the end of the couch and gave Sookie a frustrated look.

"These too," she muttered, grabbing the hem of Sookie's panties and dragging them down. Sookie gasped. "No need for modesty." Ludwig chastised.

Sookie closed her eyes, wishing herself away from that office. She felt Ludwig's hands doing something in her nether regions before she felt something cold being inserted into her. Her body jerked in surprise.

"Stay still, I don't need you making this harder." Someone really needed to talk to Ludwig about her bedside manner.

The doctor continued probing Sookie for some time. Just when Sookie felt that she would fall asleep before the doctor finished she felt the probe being removed. Ludwig had the good grace to pat Sookie's leg.

"You can get dressed." She told her, turning away again to pack up her things. Sookie scrambled for her clothes, dressing quickly. She stood awkwardly, waiting for an indication of what she should do next.

"You can come in now, vampire," Ludwig called. A second later the office door opened and Eric towered in the doorway, all concern and dominance. Sookie felt a little flutter in her stomach. _Stop that! _she chastised herself. _You are mad at him._

"Sit down vampire. I don't fear you." Ludwig gave Eric a bored look, telling him exactly where to go. The Viking, for once, did as he was told and sat on the couch that Sookie had just vacated. For lack of somewhere better to sit, she planted herself next to him, looking at the doctor expectantly.

"You are cured of the curse," Ludwig began. Sookie visibly relaxed at the news. At least that was _something _good. "And you are pregnant."

If it had been a cartoon, Sookie's jaw would have hit the ground. A look at Eric suggested that he was also shocked. Sookie turned her startled gaze on the doctor.

"What?" She asked dumbly. Surely she had heard wrong. Another glance at Eric showed that his expression was still dumbfounded. Sookie found herself thinking that his expression oddly mirrored Sam's earlier that evening. _Strange._

"You. Are. Pregnant." The doctor enunciated slowly. "You are with child."

"How?" Sookie muttered. Ludwig gave her a patronising look.

"If you don't know that, girl, then we have bigger issues to deal with."

Sookie rolled her eyes. Obviously she knew _how._ Her question had been more of a "how did this happen to _me?_" moment.

"The Shifter," Eric growled. He stood and began to pace. Sookie could sense his anger, and…jealousy?

"Shifter?" Ludwig queried. "No, vampire. This child is far more supernatural than a shifter's offspring."

"What do you mean?" Eric snarled. His fists were clenched. Obviously he was having some issues dealing with the fact that two other men had touched Sookie. It felt nice that he cared, Sookie thought. Even though, in reality he had no right, it was still nice.

"You aren't quite human, are you girl?" Ludwig cast her cloudy eyes on Sookie.

"She is a telepath." Eric answered, cutting Sookie off. Sookie gave him an annoyed glare.

"I can answer for myself, thankyou very much." She sassed. "I can hear people's thoughts. But other than that I'm as human as they come."

Ludwig looked at her for a long time. "Not entirely, you aren't. You have magic's in you. Strong magic's. Does fairy run in your family?" Ludwig appraised Sookie in a whole new light as this though occurred to her.

Sookie glanced quickly at Eric, who's eyes had dilated. He was inhaling her scent, his fangs dropping slightly.

"I…I don't know what you mean," Sookie stuttered. Eric's reaction was frightening her.

"Yes, I can smell it. That is why your blood sings to me. You have fairy in you." Eric was at her side in an instant, his nose buried in Sookie's neck.

"Uh…what does that have to do with me being pregnant? And how can you even tell I'm pregnant? It's only been one week." Sookie gently pulled away from Eric. The vampire was loath to let her go, now that he had discovered the secret of her delectable scent.

"Fairy blood would do it." Ludwig stated. She grabbed a bottle of pills out of her bag.

"Do what? Would someone _please _explain what is going on?" Sookie almost stamped her foot.

"What do you know of fairies? Their reproductive habits?" Ludwig asked.

Sookie gave her a bemused look. Was this a trick question.

"Um…not a whole lot, I guess."

"Fairies are very selective in who they reproduce with. Regular humans cannot impregnate a fairy. There needs to be supernatural blood. You're child is supernatural. The gestation period is much faster. If this were a regular period you would be about 8 weeks along." Ludwig handed Sookie the pill bottle.

"These will help with the nausea. And you should incorporate some synthetic blood into your diet, to make up for any loss during the pregnancy."

Sookie took the pills and stared at the doctor. Her head was swimming.

"Are you saying that my baby will be a vampire?" She didn't mean to offend Eric or anything, but the thought of giving birth to something with fangs freaked her out a bit. Eric moved closer to her, his hand reaching for hers in a comforting gesture.

"Stupid girl. No. Your child will be supernatural, yes. But it is too early to tell what its abilities will be."

"How do I know who's it is?" Sookie finally managed to ask the burning question. She knew that Eric had been thinking the same thing. When Ludwig gave her a very judgemental look Sookie felt herself huff.

'You left my unconscious body alone with _two _vampires. You told them to _fuck _me. Now you tell me I'm pregnant to a vampire and expect me to know which one?" She crossed her arms, giving the good doctor her best stink eye.

"You two have shared blood, yes?" Ludwig asked as if it were obvious. Eric nodded.

"Sookie has had my blood, and I tasted her during…that night." Off Sookie's look he continued. "Compton opened your neck. After I removed him you were bleeding. I closed the wound." He looked _almost _apologetic. At least that explained why Sookie could feel him more strongly through the bond.

"Can you sense the child?" Ludwig suggested. Eric's face became a picture of concentration as he honed in on Sookie. She could feel him along the bond, his conscience merging with hers. Sookie relaxed, letting him in.

And then she felt it. Her eyes locked on Eric's and widened. His blue ones gazed back at her in wonder. She had never seen him so free of swagger and cockiness. It was very endearing.

"I can feel it," he spoke, his voice soft, a slight accent slipping through.

"So can I," Sookie agreed. It was as though her body were calling out to him, responding to his emotions. She felt her stomach flip flop. Or was that the baby? She wasn't sure, but it felt strange.

"The child carries your blood, then." Ludwig picked up her bag and moved to the door. "I'll add this to your bill, Northman. Remember the pills." And with that, the tiny woman left.

Sookie found herself still staring at Eric. She shook her head slightly to snap out of it. There were things they had to discuss yet.

Eric's lips pulled back into a grin. He looked more like himself. Sookie sensed the smugness there. He was _pleased _with himself. He'd knocked her up while she was unconscious and he was _pleased _with himself? Sookie frowned.

She slapped him. Hard. She must have caught him off guard as his head flew to the side. His eyes shot back to her face, his brow furrowed.

"Sookie," he started. She cut him off.

"How _dare _you! You slept with me while I was _unconscious?_ What planet are you from? You think that is _OK?_ And you let Bill sleep with me. And when the two of you had had enough you called _Sam?_ My friend. You called him and had him sleep with me? And you think that that is ok?" Sookie took a deep breath, building up for another round.

Eric went to speak. She cut him off again.

"And now I'm _pregnant! _How do you think _I _feel about this? If you hadn't dragged me to that stupid witch war none of this would have happened. Now I have no job, I can never talk to Sam again and I'm _pregnant!_" As she said this her eyes watered and she felt great fat tears trickling down her cheeks. When she didn't speak again Eric took her hands in his. He leaned in close.

"Sookie, I did what I _had _to do to save your life. I _had _to ask for Compton's, and Merlotte's help, to _save _you. I did not want them touching you. It _killed _me to watch them with you. But I would do it again if it meant that you had life over death." When Sookie looked as though she would argue Eric placed a gentle finger on her lips.

"As to your being without a job. You are carrying my child. I will care for you. I will support you." His gaze was sincere. "Sookie Stackhouse, you have turned my entire life upside down. You are irritating, petulant, have a habit of getting into trouble, and you are a constant cause of worry. But I love you."

Sookie gave him a look that showed she was unconvinced.

"You expect me to believe that, Eric? You use people to do what you want all the time. How do I know you aren't just manipulating me?"

"Sookie!" He pulled her to him. "I have never loved another being in my life, or death. I think I would know how I feel, and I. Love. You." He leant in and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Sookie melted into the kiss. How could she not? When you were kissed by 1000 year old vampire you knew about it. Her body pressed against Eric's and she could feel his growing desire against her belly.

"Eric, there is still a lot we need to talk about." She managed as his lips trailed to the column of her neck.

"Later." He murmured seductively. "We shall talk later. Right now I want to love you how I had hoped our first time would be. And this time I will get to feel your response to me." He grinned, his fangs scraping her skin as he thought of how good they were going to be.

"Eric…" Sookie moaned, unable to help herself as her body gave in to him. "I think that I want you to take care of me now…" She gave him a seductive look. Eric's cock throbbed.

"Come with me," he ordered gently, taking her by the arm and leading her out of his office and towards the car park, where his car was waiting. He would take her back to his house and spend hours loving her.

* * *

Something niggled at the back of Eric's mind as he led Sookie to his room and took her to his bed. Something that would not disappear as he made love to her for hours, pleasuring her in every way he knew.

Something that Compton had said to him earlier in the week. Something that at the time had meant nothing, but now rang out like an alarm. Eric tried to puzzle out what it meant, even as Sookie came in his mouth, even as her body writhed underneath him as he thrust his cock into her waiting wetness.

Six words that were now raising the hair on the back of Eric's neck.

"Her blood is calling to me."

THE END!


	10. Alternate Ending SookieSam

**Alternate Ending to The Choices Left to Us**

**Hey guys! I said I was going to write an alternate ending to The Choices Left To Us. And here it is! Its Sookie/Sam, for those fans out there! Just a short one, but a happy one - eventually. Thanks again for following the story so far. And keep an eye out for a companion piece that will eventuate when I FINALLY finish my uni assignments. See how Eric deals with fatherhood and the humour that ensues. Read and Review people! I've been desperate this last week! And remember that nothing is mine.**

"Sam, I'm pregnant."

"Wh…what?" Sam stuttered, pulling back to look Sookie in the eye.

"I said I'm pregnant." Sookie's eyes flooded with tears and sobs wracked her body. She fell to the couch, eyes downcast, unable to look at Sam.

Sam was speechless. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. This very possibility had been floating around his head ever since that night. Stupidly he hadn't worn protection - although, given the circumstances at the time, he'd hardly had time to think of it. But it had only been a week. How could Sookie possibly know? She hadn't even left the house. Sam didn't know much, but he was sure you had to wait more than a week. And that you needed a test to know that sort of thing.

"Cher," he started, voice soft. "Isn't it a bit…too soon to be jumping to that conclusion?" He felt like a clod but there didn't seem to be a better way to phrase it.

Sookie turned her eyes on him, surprised. It seemed as though she had forgotten he was there, so lost in her thoughts she was. Sam sat on the couch beside her.

"Its only been a week, Sookie. I know it feels like so much longer." He placed a very gentle hand on her knee.

"I know it has Sam, but I know I am. I just _know._" She hit her fists on her knees.

"How, Sookie? How do you know?" Sam was trying to make sense of this in his own head. One minute she wouldn't even look at him; was terrified of his mere presence, the next she is crying all over him and asking for help. And now she was pregnant. He felt his mind spin into overdrive.

"Sam, stop!" Sookie begged. Sam looked at her, shocked. "Your thoughts. _Please! _I cant stop them and I've got too many of my own in my head right now to start dealing with yours." She put her hands over her eyes. Sam mentally slapped himself and made a conscious effort to block his thoughts from her.

"Sookie, before you get all upset, I think you should see a doctor. You have to see Ludwig anyway, maybe you could ask her. I don't know that you'd find much out this early on. Isn't there a pill you can take or something?"

"A pill?" Sookie asked incredulously. "The morning after, sure. But you think I was alright to go down to the drug store and ask for that the morning _after?" _Her voice rose in pitch. "You think that I felt strong enough to even get out of _bed? _What would you know, Sam? Did you get _fucked _by three guys? I don't think so." She turned away from him again.

Sam watched the emotions play across Sookie's face. He didn't know what to say or do to make this situation better. He knew that he was in the wrong. He knew that he quite possibly could have gotten her pregnant. But there was no taking back what was done. All he could do was try and make sure that she was cared for.

If there was one thing Sam Merlotte knew about himself it was that he was a generally good guy. He loved Sookie; hadn't made any secret of it. And if she was carrying his baby he would support her, whatever she decided to do.

He snapped out of his thoughts to find Sookie gazing intently at him. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Do you really mean that, Sam?" She asked softly. Sam took a moment to work out what she meant. Then he realised. She had heard his thoughts. He gave her a gentle smile.

"Of course I do, Sookie. You know how I feel about you. That night was the worst of one of my life because I hurt you. I never wanted for our first time to be like that. And I definitely never meant to get you pregnant." His eyes conveyed his sincerity. Sookie nodded.

"But you want to have children, don't you? I can see it in your head. You, me, a bunch of kids. Is that what you are searching for?" She seemed to have calmed her tears now.

"Sookie, I just want you. I want to be with you. I want to look after you. I want to grow old with you. And yeah, given the chance, I want to have a big ol' horde of kids running around all crazy." He smiled crookedly, his hand coming out to tuck back a strand of blonde hair. "But Sook, darlin'. You don't know for sure that you are pregnant. Let me take you to see Ludwig and then maybe she can sort all this out." He stood slowly, feeling like an old man. He was exhausted. His body tensed and coiled.

"I don't know if I can trust you Sam." Sookie finally whispered.

"I can only say that you can, Sookie. I wont touch you, or do anything you don't want me to do. I promise. But I'm not letting you head out to Shreveport on your own. And I sure as heck ain't letting you think I don't care about you, 'cause I do." He stood tall, well as tall as he could, in the doorway, waiting.

"Well I need to get dressed. I look like something the cat dragged in." Sookie finally spoke, sounding a little bit more like her old self. Sam smiled. Maybe this might turn out ok after all.

* * *

The drive out to Shreveport had been quiet. Sookie had gotten dressed and followed Sam out to his truck. They made small talk, banal chit chat about town gossip, Merlotte's, harmless things. Sam felt himself easing as they relaxed back into their old relationship. He knew that they were not back to the way they were; probably never would be, but at least Sookie wasn't screaming whenever he looked at her anymore.

Sam pulled into the car park of Fangtasia and turned off the ignition. He looked at Sookie expectantly. His gaze quickly became concerned when he noticed her expression. She looked scared, pained even. And she was shaking.

"Sookie?" He asked. He didn't touch her, meaning to keep his promise. But it was hard. He was a toucher, and she seemed to need comfort so badly. "What's wrong, cher?"

"I just…I'm not sure if I'm ready to face _him _yet." Sookie managed. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Don't you worry. He comes near you I'll clock him one!" Sam offered gallantly. He climbed out of the truck and went around to open Sookie's door. She tentatively climbed out.

"You wont leave will you?" She asked abruptly. Sam stopped and waited until she was looking him in the eye.

"I wont leave unless you ask me to, ok?" He told her, deadly serious. Sookie nodded slowly.

"Even if Eric says to, don't go ok?"

"I promise you, Sookie."

They walked into the club together. The club was empty, except for Pam who was standing at the bar watching Ginger do some menial task. When Sam and Sookie walked in she looked at them quickly.

"Sookie, I hear you had all kinds of fun the other night." Her voice was taunting, but even Sam could see the vampire was appraising Sookie for any obvious wounds. It was obvious that there was some affection on the vampire's part. It was touching, if not a little creepy.

"I cant say that it was fun, Pam." Sookie said, her voice almost playful. "But it was sure something I don't want to go through again in a hurry."

Pam nodded in agreement before raising an eyebrow at Sam. She didn't say anything, however. Instead she looked over her shoulder quickly, as though hearing something the other two couldn't.

"Eric is in his office. Ludwig is with him. You can go in now." And then she walked away.

Sam gave Sookie a comical look at the vampire's abrupt exit. Sookie smiled a little, causing Sam to smile; pleased with himself. They made their way through the hallway to Eric's office at the back of the club.

The Viking was situated at his desk. His face, pleased when Sookie walked in, quickly turned thunderous when he saw Sam there. He sat up to his full height, making himself more imposing, and glowered. Sam shrugged it off, really not in the mood for Eric's bullshit. He'd had enough of that vampire making decisions for everyone.

Ludwig was sitting on the couch and stood as Sookie came in.

"She seems a lot better than the last time I saw her," the dwarfed doctor said to Eric.

"Indeed she does," Eric agreed, standing. He walked around his desk towards Sookie. When he moved to touch her she flinched violently. Eric frowned, reaching for her again.

"Don't!" Sookie said. Simultaneously Sam grabbed Eric's arm. Eric's fangs dropped and he growled, swinging Sam around and smashing him into the door. Sam _oomphed _and fell into the door. Eric pinned him and went to bury his fangs into Sam's throat.

"STOP!" Sookie screamed, causing Eric to pause. He turned his blue eyes on Sookie, who stood in the middle of the office, shaking and crying. He pulled away.

"What is going on?" He asked, finally.

"You're not to touch her, that's what's going on." Sam hissed angrily. Eric cast a look at Sookie. She did indeed seem withdrawn and untouchable.

"What have you done to her?"

"Me? I haven't done anything. I gave Sookie my word I would look after her and I'm going to keep it. I hurt her once, I sure as hell ain't gonna do it again. And I'm not letting anyone else hurt her, either." Sam stood tall, bravely facing off the Viking. Eric, surprisingly, was the first to pull back.

"Sookie?" He asked, moving towards the blonde. He did not touch her. "Dr Ludwig needs to examine you, make sure you are ok. And she has medicine for you." He talked to her as though she were a frightened animal about to scamper.

"Ok." Sookie replied, looking towards the doctor. She did not look at Eric, could not bring herself to. He brought back too many memories of that night.

"Alright, everybody out. I need to talk to the girl." Ludwig ordered.

"No!" Eric and Sam said in unison. They glared at each other.

"You have done what was required of you, Shifter. You can leave now. I shall take care of Sookie." Eric looked smug, as though his words would magically have results.

"I'm not going anywhere, Eric." Sam growled.

"Take it outside," Ludwig snapped. "I have a patient to see."

Eric's look was stormy. He was obviously contemplating saying something. He caught Ludwig's look and thought better of it.

"Alright," he conceded. We will be in the bar when you need us." He turned to leave.

"Sam," Sookie's voice was quiet after all the ruckus. "Please stay."

Sam merely nodded. He could feel Eric's rage beside him, but didn't bother to look. He also resisted the urge to give the vampire a smirk. He knew that he would be pushing his luck if he did that.

Eric looked hard at Sookie, waiting. When it became apparent that she would not ask him to stay he left the office angrily. The door shook on its hinges as he slammed it.

* * *

Ludwig gave Sookie a perfunctory examination, checking for wounds and any residual magicks. Sookie told the doctor about her premonition that she was pregnant and Ludwig checked for this. Sam turned his head when the doctor gave Sookie the internal examination, even though she had not asked him to leave. He couldn't help but be nervous about the outcome.

When she was done, Sookie redressed and Ludwig gave her some medication, along with some advice. The doctor packed her things as Sookie and Sam stood to leave.

"Thankyou, Dr Ludwig." Sookie said, gratefully. The doctor nodded, but offered no further words. Sam opened the door for Sookie and followed her out into the club.

Eric was sitting at the bar with Pam, drinking a True Blood. He looked nonchalant, but the muscles in his arms and shoulders gave away his agitation.

"What happened?" He demanded as the two came through the club. He stood to block their path. Sam moved to allow Sookie room to get around Eric and they left the club without a further word. Eric was going to go after them when Ludwig came in from the office.

"What did you tell her? Where are they going?" Eric demanded, towering over the tiny doctor.

Ludwig looked up at the Viking, completely nonplussed.

"I suspect they are going to get a human doctor to second my opinion." She said. Eric looked puzzled.

"What could a human doctor tell them that you couldn't?"

"Well the news is a bit of a shock. Her being pregnant wasn't planned, I suspect." The doctor gave Eric a wicked smile before leaving the club also.

Eric was left standing at the bar confused. Pregnant? To the Shifter? This was not what was supposed to happen. Sookie was supposed to be with him. Not the dog. How had this happened.

He felt Pam stand up next to him.

"Do you want me to bring her back?" she asked her maker gently.

"No," Eric said finally. He would not force Sookie to come to him. But he would find a way to offer her something that the Shifter could not. He would just have to be patient and make the situation play in his favour.

* * *

The drive back to Bon Temps was better than the one to Shreveport had been. Sookie was calmer, and a friendly silence filled the car. She was pregnant! Both Shifter and Telepath were a jumble of thoughts and emotions. Sam was practically vibrating with excitement.

He knew that just because Sookie _was _pregnant didn't mean she had forgiven him. But he planned on spending the rest of his life seeing how much he loved her.

* * *

Sam did get his wish. It took time. Sookie was well and truly pregnant by the time she finally trusted Sam enough to let him stay with her. And Sam remained patient. They gradually built a relationship again. They learnt to love and trust one another. And Sam cherished Sookie. He cared for her. He spoiled her. They joked together. They bickered like an old married couple. And when she agreed to be his wife Sam could not contain his happiness.

They wed, and Sookie gave birth to their child; a son. And many more children followed. Sookie and Sam filled their home with love and children and crazy noise. And they were happy.


End file.
